The Blacksmith's Daughter
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: A year after her last trip to Camelot; Princess Mithian returns and meets the blacksmith's daughter who had won Arthur's heart


**AN: I actually felt quite sorry for Mithian in 'The Hunter's Heart'; the girl was basically little more than a pawn in a much bigger game between Nemeth and Camelot. I mean; she got a fair few whacks with the stick didn't she? Anyway I was wondering about if she ever came back to Camelot what would happen. Also; who do you guys pair her with? Personally I thought Leon was the one who fancied her. You could see the 'damn' look on his face whenever Mithian first appears. **

Princess Mithian of Nemeth had only been to Camelot once before and it was not something she liked to talk about. As the younger of two with an older brother; Mithian knew she would never become Queen of Nemeth; the only way she would be queen of any land was if she were betrothed to a king and that was what happened. Out of nowhere King Arthur of Camelot; of all people and places; offered his hand in order to ensure a treaty and her father; aware of the benefits it would have on Nemeth agreed. Without of course asking Mithian what she thought about it. So away she and some escorts went to Camelot; the whole way there Mithian began thinking up different situations and possibilities. Everybody knew how Camelot felt about magic and the trouble it had had between different kingdoms; not to mention the disgraced Lady Morgana. However Mithian was pleasantly surprised by her time in Camelot. It was a nice kingdom with decent people and to her surprise; she got on quite well with the king. Mithian had heard of different girls being married to men who were at least in their sixties; Arthur however was around her age and Mithian realised that possibly being married to Arthur Pendragon wasn't such an awful possibility.

Yet something changed. Mithian wasn't sure but something happened the day they went on the hunt. Whatever it was obviously made Arthur change his mind about the marriage. The next morning she was leaving Camelot with the lands that the treaty had been for signed entirely over to Nemeth. Arthur was claiming that he loved another. A blacksmith's daughter. It was clear to Mithian just how much he loved this girl; if she could have been the vindictive sort; she could have got her father to start a war against Camelot. Not that she would but the risk was there. As she left Camelot; Mithian looked at the various townswomen and wondered just whom this blacksmith's daughter was and if she realised just how lucky she was.

Mithian could only wish she could have a man who loved her that much.

So naturally after what had happened in Camelot; Mithian had been pleasantly surprised whenever the invitation from Camelot arrived asking her and her father to come in order to review the treaty and the lands. The letter had been signed by King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. As she journeyed to Camelot this time; Mithian wasn't wondering about the king; rather the queen. Mithian wondered was this Guinevere another woman whom Arthur married in order to enforce a treaty or was she possibly the blacksmith daughter he had spoken about. Yet that idea seemed impossible. Commoners could not become royalty. Mithian knew she couldn't ask the woman what her background was. It was beyond all levels of manners and common decency and Mithian didn't want to argue with the woman. There were rumours from all over about the girl and Mithian doubted many were true yet a recurring one was that during the battle for Camelot a few months ago; the queen had faced Morgana and survived completely unhurt. Anyone who could do that was not someone with whom an argument was easily sought. As they reached Camelot; Mithian resolved to simply get to know the queen and just hoped she wouldn't be as snobby as some women she had met.

Yet she needn't have worried. Queen Guinevere was a pretty young woman the same age as Mithian and Arthur who greeted Mithian as though she were a childhood friend whom she hadn't seen for years. It was clear that the people adored their queen and Mithian soon seen why. There was something about her persona which drew people in. They trusted her; they respected her; they befriended her and she was friendly back. Whenever she took Mithian on a tour of the castle; while the men discussed the treaty; she would frequently converse with different people of rank. She asked after a maid's ill mother; chatted to a guard about a wound he'd sustained and whenever Merlin and two of the knights; Mithian believed their names were Gwaine and Percival; were high-tailing it down the corridor like a trio of naughty five-year-olds with a stole roast chicken each in their hands; Gwen simply rolled her eyes and warned them to 'run for it while they could' otherwise 'Cook was going to get them'.

However as time passed; Mithian began to draw more on her theory that maybe the queen wasn't as noble as many might assume. While she looked the part and generally acted the part; there were times when her diction would lapse into more of a commoner dialect; she would use slang or speak loosely whenever she chatted with Merlin or her brother Sir Elyan. There was also the occasion whenever Mithian spotted the queen helping her maid dust the room despite the maid's insistence otherwise. Not to mention the other ladies who would make snide comments between themselves about the queen. Obviously they were careful not to do it within earshot of the queen as the most peculiar thing about Queen Guinevere was the fact that no matter what; she always kept a sword around her waist. Mithian had asked why and the queen simply shrugged her shoulders (a most un-regal thing to do indeed) and commented that one could never be too careful.

It was the afternoon however before she was due to return to Nemeth with her father did Mithian finally learn that Guinevere was indeed the girl Arthur spoke about. In all their conversations; Guinevere had never let slip anything about her background. Yet Arthur had organised another hunt after their last one ended badly. Mithian had been that close to getting a magnificent doe; yet the creature fled and none of them had found her. Still; she was determined she would get a good hunt this time. As they all saddled up; Guinevere however wasn't.

"My lady, aren't you coming on the hunt as well?" Mithian asked.

"No, no. I-I had a bad experience on a hunt once. I was accidentally shot by an arrow." Guinevere replied. Mithian winced and pressed a hand to her mouth. That had happened to her brother once. He couldn't use his arm for a month.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? If we don't find anything then we're letting Merlin have a head start." Arthur joked as Merlin pulled a face behind his back.

"It's alright. My father taught me that if you touch something that burns you once; you don't touch it again." Guinevere explained.

"That's quite wise," Mithian nodded and Guinevere smiled sadly as she thought about her father.

"Yes; he worked in a forge all his life so he knew what he was talking about. Anyway, have fun and don't be chasing Merlin." Guinevere commented; again with a light shrug of the shoulders as she turned and walked back up the castle steps.

"A forge?" Mithian repeated to herself. That meant… Mithian turned and looked at Arthur who smiled and nodded. Mithian looked back at Gwen and smiled at the blacksmith's daughter who'd become queen.

It seemed to her that Arthur had made the right choice last year after all.


End file.
